


Reboots Gotta Stick Together

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I just think family is neat, i also just think wakko is neat :), non binary character, non binary wakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: The Warner’s and other Looney Toons have been invited to visit the Disney lot.Wakko gets a little lost, and rescued by some fellow reboots.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	Reboots Gotta Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> So..... animaniacs huh.

Wakko was lost. 

  
  


They weren’t familiar with the Disney lot the way they were with their home lot at the Warner Studios. They had gone to the bathroom, but taken a wrong turn somewhere on their way back to the group. Rita was going to be so mad. They were supposed to be ambassadors of the studio or something, a deal between the studios, blah blah blah. It was all boring adult stuff they didn’t really pay attention to. 

  
  


A security guard had yelled at them, and Wakko had just run. Ralph was one thing, but they didn’t know what the Disney people would do if they thought they were doing something wrong. When they had stopped running, they were in a place that wasn’t familiar to them at all, a small alley between soundstages. 

  
  


Forget Rita. Yakko was going to  _ kill _ them. 

  
  


If they were home, Wakko would just start tearing things up until they found somewhere familiar. This was Disney, the big cheese, who almost had a monopoly on entertainment these days. Wakko wasn’t meant to cause trouble here. They took their hat off, squeezing it between their hands. They might have been created almost ninety years ago, but they were still only eleven at the same time. Fear was making their chest feel tight as they stared up at the large buildings surrounding them. What were they supposed to do? Did they stay here and wait to be found? Did they try and find their own way? What if there were more security guards? 

  
  


The sound of laughter made Wakko freeze, clutching their hat even tighter. 

“And the LP was like- wait, what’s that?” 

“It looks like skid marks? But these alleys aren’t big enough for cars.” 

“Could’ve been a motorbike!” 

“Do you think it’s still down there?” 

“None of us know how to drive a motorcycle.” 

“I do!” 

“Yeah, Webby! C’mon, let’s go find that bike!” 

“Guys, I don’t think it’s a good id- guys!” 

  
  


Wakko was still frozen in place as four ducks came running down the alley, not having any place to hide. The four soon spotted them, three of them slowing to a stop, but the one in pink going into a defensive stance. They took a few panicked steps back, holding their hat closer to their chest. 

“I’m sorry about the skid marks! I swear I didn’t mean to! I- I just don’t know where I am…” they finished weakly, watching the one in red nod at the pink one who then stood normally. 

“Your one of the looney toons, right?” The red one asked. 

“Kinda.” Wakko shrugged. “But I’m one of the Warner’s, yeah.” 

  
  


“How’d you end up back here?” The green one asked, Wakko shrugging again. 

“I got lost trying to find the group after going to the bathroom and got spooked by a security guard. So I ran away from them.” They explained, fiddling with the hat in their hands. The pink one perked up. 

“Ooh, you have toon powers! That’s so cool! We don’t get stuff like that, they like us to be realistic characters. Do you have a hammerspace? Can you blend into shadows? Can you do the moveable hole trick?” She asked, Wakko relaxing slightly with a nod. 

  
  


“Yeah! Well, I don’t have any moveable holes, but if I did I could do it!” They said, placing their hat back on their head. “It’s Webby, right? And Huey, Dewey and Louie? I kinda remember you guys from the nineties, but I haven’t had a whole lotta time to catch up on the reboot yet. We were getting reanimated, and then going back home, and then filming our show, and twenty two years is a lot of time to miss.” 

“That’s okay!” Webby said, running forward to take their arm. The blue one did the same, both of them grinning. 

“C’mon, we know where the big meeting is. Our Uncle Donald is there. We’ll get you back to the other looney toons, right guys?” 

“Right.” The red one said, the green one shrugging. 

  
  


Wakko smiled, relieved. Even if they got in a bit of trouble, having these guys on their side should help smooth things over on the Disney side. 

“So they finally gave you guys individuality, huh?” They asked, sticking their tongue out of the side of their mouth. 

“Yerp!” The blue one said. “I’m the theatre kid, Huey’s the nerd, and Louie’s the conman.” 

“A conman? Aren’t you like eight?” Wakko asked. 

“Hey! We’re eleven!” Louie countered, crossing his arms. 

“Hey! Me too!” Wakko grinned, bouncing over to sit on Louie’s head. 

  
  


“I love being eleven! It’s such a fun age! Plus being eleven today is so exciting! Do you guys know about slime? I must’ve watched a billion trillion slime videos by now! Yakko hasn’t let me make any yet, he’s worried I’d eat it. Which… I might. It looks tasty! But I have a hardy stomach. I’ve eaten plastic before and been fine.” 

“You ate plastic?!” Huey gasped, a familiar horrified look on his face that they had seen on Yakko before. 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I work on toon logic, not real world logic. As long as I think I can eat it, I can!” 

“Neat!” Dewey grinned, causing Huey to look over at him. 

“Do  _ not _ eat plastic, Dewey!” 

  
  


Wakko laughed, accidentally rolling off Louie’s head. They bounced back up, instead climbing onto Huey’s back. He had a familiar, comforting Big Brother Energy that Wakko liked. 

“So what’s some cool things about your reboot?” They asked. The triplets talked about their mum for a while, before the topic got changed to the other countries they’d visited. Wakko joined in, talking about finding themselves in Paris, and the Greek Games. 

  
  


They passed another security guard, and Wakko froze, while the ducks just waved and continued on. 

“You alright, Wakko?” Huey asked, Wakko nodding stiffly. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m just not sure where they would lock me up here. I don’t wanna get stuck in a real water tower.” They answered, frowning at the weird looks the ducks were giving them. “What?” 

“Lock you up? Why would they do that?” Dewey asked. Wakko shrugged. 

“It’s just what happens.  _ Just for fun we run around the Warner Movie Lot. They lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught. But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot!” _ They sang, grinning at their new friends until they noticed they still looked worried. 

  
  


“That’s… just for the show, though, right?” Louie asked quietly, and Wakko quickly nodded. They didn’t want to explain the sixty years to them when they’d just met. 

“Right! For the show, but a lone looney toon on Disney property isn’t exactly a good look.” They said, and that seemed to satisfy the ducks. Wakko hopped off Huey’s back, reaching behind themselves. “You guys wanna check out my hammerspace?” They asked, grinning as Dewey and Webby responded positively. 

  
  


They spent the rest of the walk pulling various gags, tongue hanging out of their mouth as they made their new friends laugh. They stilled as they heard a familiar voice, dropping their anvil to run up Huey and stand on the tip of his hat. 

“Missing! Wakko wouldn’t just wander off! We have to go and look for them!” They heard Yakko plead, beaming at the familiar sound. 

“C’mon, doc, they make mischief, they aren’t out for trouble. Wakko’s just a little guy.” They heard Bugs continue. Wakko jumped down, gathered their four new friends in their arms, and ran towards the familiar voices.

  
  


“Yakko! Dot!” They beamed, dropping their friends in Bug’s and Porky’s arms before leaping into the arms of their brother. 

“Wakko!” Yakko cried out in relief, clinging to them tightly. “Where in the world did you run off to? I’ve been worried outta my mind here, sib.” He sighed. Wakko buried themselves into Yakko’s neck, hugging tightly. 

“Sorry.” They mumbled. “I got lost on my way back from the bathroom.” They felt Yakko relax, which made them relax in turn, especially as Yakko rubbed his hand up and down their back. Wakko pulled back from Yakko’s neck, which allowed Dot to jump up and plant a kiss on their cheek. 

“Don’t be such a dummy next time.” She said, but Wakko knew what she really meant. 

  
  


“But hey! I met more nineties reboots!” Wakko grinned, gesturing over to the ducks. Webby and Dewey waved happily from their spot in Bug’s arms, while Huey was brushing down his shirt and Louie gave a lazy salute. 

“Nice going, sib. Reboots gotta stick together, yeah?” Yakko winked at the ducks, making Wakko laugh. The group finished the tour of the Disney lot, meeting up with the Disney toons for the party. (It wasn’t actually a party, the adults had some boring business name for it, but they played music and had food and everyone got to talk and dance together, so it was a party to Wakko). 

  
  


Wakko didn’t leave their brothers arms until they got to the party, dragging their siblings over to meet their new friends. They got to meet the newly-tooned Della, who Dot was very excited to meet. Daisy Duck, reanimated as a designer in the reboot, was also one of her new favourites, and Daisy was more than willing to take a budding business woman under her wing (unlike Rita). Yakko made surprisingly fast friends with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and not so surprisingly fast friends with Max Goof. Wakko also became friends with Goofy over their physical comedy, but they liked their new duck friends the best. 

  
  


They traded phone numbers with the ducks, promising to show them more toon theory the next time they got to meet up. Wakko hoped that was soon, waving goodbye sadly from their brothers arms, Dot doing the same. Wakko didn’t even get in any trouble with Rita about disappearing, they just hoped no one bought it up in whatever meeting those adults would be having. 

  
  


They spent the next few nights in Yakko’s ball pit instead of their own bed, and the next few days staying away from the security guards. Their siblings kindly didn’t mention it, even if they could tell Yakko wanted to. 

  
  


When Steven came by to the Warner lot a few days after the big meeting, all three Warner siblings bounced out of the tower and into his arms to smack a kiss to his face, the man laughing at their antics. 

“I got big news, kids. I’ve secured a Roger Rabbit reboot, and I want you guys to be part of it.”

  
  


Yakko and Dot were switching between celebrating and cursing the nature of reboots, but Wakko stayed on Steven’s shoulder and simply watched their siblings banter. 

“Hey, can we get the duck kids involved too? They're my new friends.” They asked, showing off a group selfie they had taken together at the party. Steven smiled, studying the photo for a minute. 

“I’m sure I can work something out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just a silly little enby loving some silly little siblings GOD I love FAMBALEYYYY!!!  
> Please tell me what you thought I love Comments and Feedback more than breathing


End file.
